This invention relates to an electro-stimulation apparatus, comprising
an electrode system for measuring local electrical impedance including
a multitude of electrode pads and PA2 a counter electrode held at a reference voltage.
Such an electro-stimulation apparatus is for instance used in the fields of electro-acupuncture and transcutale electronic nerve stimulation (TENS). In both electro-acupuncture and TENS electrical signals are locally applied to the body of a human so as to excite particular parts of the nervous system. In particular a small electrical current is locally applied to the skin of the person undergoing electro-stimulation. It has been found that such electro-stimulation has various beneficial effects, notably pain is substantially relieved. It has also been found that local electro-stimulation activates growth of muscular tissue and activates the healing of wounds. Furthermore, electro-stimulation is employed as an alternative to traditional acupuncture. In order to achieve optimum beneficial effects, the electrical signals are to be applied to particular, optimum positions on the person's skin. It is known that these optimum positions locally have a minimum electrical impedance.
Such an electro-stimulation apparatus is known from the abstract of the Soviet patent SU 1 219 086.
The cited abstract mentions that the person clasps the counter electrode in the palm of one hand and the electrode system is placed so that a number of electrode pads are in electrical contact with the person's skin. The cited abstract mentions that the resistance of the acupuncture point is comparatively low and that a current regulator sets the current for the acupuncture point search.